


Dignified, Not Old

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny hates getting older, Cook!Benny, Dean is a sap, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, human!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Benny's birthday, and Dean is a sap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignified, Not Old

Benny had been sulking around for the past week, and Dean knew exactly why. It was Benny's birthday today, and the older man was upset to be yet another year older. Dean, of course, didn’t care. He loved the little bits of grey in Benny’s hair and beard. Dean thought it made Benny look distinguished.

Dean smiled to himself as he bustled around the kitchen in their shared cabin. He knew exactly what would cheer his husband up. Which is why he was rushing to get dinner on the table, before the birthday boy, scratch that, man got home from work. Glancing at the clock, Dean noticed that he had thirty minutes. He reached for the peach crisp he was putting together, and put it in the oven.

Thirty-five minutes later, and grumpy Benny walked in the door. He looked as though every joint in his body hurt, and it seemed that he had gained a few new burns to his hands. The fragrance of the roast and vegetables that Dean had put together wafted up Benny’s nose. A gentle smile graced his face as he followed the wonderful smell.

Dean was just opening two bottles of beer when Benny walked into the dining room. “Oh, this looks wonderful, brother.” Benny’s night was looking better. 

Dean drop a quick kiss to Benny’s lips as he handed the older man the beer. “Well, i figured that you cook meals for every body else in town, one of us should make a meal for you.”

“Oh, cher, you sure know how to make a man feel special.” A wide grin splitting his face as he teased Dean.

“Shudup,” Dean bit out as he punched Benny in the shoulder. A laugh rumbled through the larger man’s chest. “Ok, sit down and eat before the food gets cold. And save room for a special dessert.” Dean stated a bit more lighthearted.

The roast, carrots, and potatoes disappeared quickly, and soon the two men were cuddled on the couch in front of a fire. Benny was humming an old navy song, as Dean’s head laid on his chest listening.

Benny’s humming abruptly stopped and Dean looked up at him with a questioning look. “I believe i was promised a special dessert.” Benny stated with a gleam in his eyes.

“Yes, yes you were.” Dean smiled widely. “Give me just a moment, and i will go get it.”

Dean hopped off the couch and bounded into the kitchen. He was back a few minutes later with a generous scoop of the peach crisp, with a single birthday candle stuck in the middle of it.

Benny dropped his head with a shake, and silently laughed. 

“You really think that i would forget my husband’s birthday?” Dean teased.

“No, of course not babe. I know that i can always count on you to remind me of my getting older.” Benny looked in merth. 

“Hey! More dignified.” Dean corrected as he sat down on the couch. “Now, make your wish, so we can dig in.”

“All my wishes have already come true.” Benny leaned forward and kissed Dean deep with passion. Then he sat back, and blew out the candle.

“Happy Birthday, Baby.” Dean said softly, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
